metriod prime samus arron cronicals
by fist in foot
Summary: join samus arron as she is on a mission to find missing reserchers on a uncharted planet and falls into a pool of phazon . you have to read it to find out the rest :
1. Chapter 1

I do not own metroid prime

This is my first fan fic ever so let me know what you think

metriod prime the samus arron cronicoles

chapter 1

"10 minutes until we arrive to the uncharted planet." Stan, Samus's ships internal cpu said.

"Roger" Samus responded

"You look a little tense you OK?" Stan inquired as monotone as ever."Your heart rate is up more than usual."

"I just want to get in ,get out. There's a reason why this place is uncharted." Samus said. "I don't even know why anyone would want to study this planet."

"Maybe they were looking for power sources or ores." Stan said.

"What ever there is its not worth coming here, Its suicide" Samus preparing to engage landing sequence

The planet was covered with purple clouds so you couldnt see the surface unless you had some sort of x-ray vision, It also looked very stormy on the surface. This might pose trouble when entering the atmosphere.

"Samus, My sensors indicate there is no possible way to land because of the terrain what are your orders ?''

Samus let out a breath of frustration which made fog appear and disappear on her visor. "Might as well drop me off at the surface and you can orbit until i need you." Samus finished and disengaged the landing sequence.

Samus orbited until they reached the location from were the last transmission was sent from. She started coming into the planet at an angle, So they would circle the planet with out coming in too steep and possibly damaging or crashing the ship. As they were entering the atmosphere the ship shook allot and at one point samus thought the ship was going to fall apart. But it held and when they got on the other side of the clouds the ship was immediately covered in water .The rain was so profuse you could drown from just standing still. When she reached the drop off point she set the cordite's so that if she needed the ship they would meet there.

The planet was covered with giant fungi and rocks. You could hardly see the ground so for all Samus know the fungi could be 100 feet tall. She decided to get off at a large rock that was suitable enough to get off at. The ship was hovering next to it and the hatch opened up and Samus crawled up and stepped out. Their was a 10 foot gap between the ship and the rock. She jumped and landed directly in the center. She pressed a few buttons on her arm cannon and the ship left and soon disappeared into the clouds.

"Ok lets get started." Samus said turing on her head light.

She started looking for a way down and found a cliff at least two feet wide eight feet down and lowered her self and dropped onto it. She searched for another place to jump and finds nothing .She couldn't see the ground because it was covered by giant fungus was going to have to chance it and drop down and hope for the best.When she droped she was in the air for at least 10 seconds then she landed perfectly on her feet on the ground with a hard THUD. Her feet were embedded 5 inched into the ground .With ease she pulled her feet out of the sponge like ground. Her first objective was to find the researchers ship then find the scientist them self's . The mushrooms were at least fifty feet high and look poisonous. Moving through this fungi forest was remotely easy .She didn't get 50 yards until samus saw the ship and started making her way their . It had crashed but was still in tact. There was a clear plastic tent with a two monitors and equipment.

She walked up to one of the monitors and checked the second to last entry log. It was 2 hours ago. It said"we have crashed landed on a unknown planet. We have seen very bazaar animals. No sign of civilization." Then she checked the last one." We've found a cave 150 yards north from here . We've sent 5 of our researchers to the caves 3 hours ago. They haven't come back yet. I am going to take the last two people on the camp and go looking for them."

With that Samus started heading north. On the way Their she thought she saw something run in front of her. Then two more ran in the other direction. What ever creatures were here they knew she was here and that being so she didnt know weither these creatures were hostile or not so she powered up her power beam and waited. Without warning one of them ran into the light and leaped in to the air at her. Almost instantly she aimed and fired three shots and killed it in the air , It landed at her feet. She knelled down and studyed it. It was the size of a large dog with large sharp teeth and two tusk that were about 3 inches long on its bottom jaw. It had no tail, Big red eyes and a Green hide . It had three legs, two in the front one in the back. The animals paws were equipted with claws that would make mince meat out of my armor ,It was truly a grotesque animal.

Samus continued to go north until she came to a rock face. There was a cave opening about six by five feet. She hurriedly entered because she wanted to get out of the rain and open area.When inside she began to look for the scientist. She began walking and in about 5 minutes the cave Begain to expand and she found one of the first scientist. Unfortunately he was dead and hanging upside down . under him was a puddle of blood. On closer inspection ,his throut was torn and only had half a neck. Samus shuddered at the thought of how he died and started wondering if this has happened to every one else. She continued down the cave and it started to descend more and more . Soon she was at least 100 feet under ground the cave soon got wider and wider till she couldn't see one side of the cave. Ahead she saw a weird luminescent glow and started walking toward it. When she reached it she immediately knew what it was, It was phazon. It was very concentrated phazon. She took another step towards the edge untill she was 2 feet away . BELLOW . She turned to fight when suddenly the ground under here began to crumble."SHIT" Samus yelled as she began to fall. When she hit the phazon it felt like falling into jello. Her body began to go numb and she started feeling dizzy.

She would die if she didn't get out soon.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own metroid prime

This is my first fan fic ever so let me know what you think

chapter 1

"10 minutes until we arrive to the uncharted planet." Stan, Samus's ships internal cpu said.

"Roger" Samus responded

"You look a little tense you OK?" Stan inquired as monotone as ever."Your heart rate is up more than usual."

"I just want to get in ,get out. There's a reason why this place is uncharted." Samus said. "I don't even know why anyone would want to study this planet."

"Maybe they were looking for power sources or ores." Stan said.

"What ever there is its not worth coming here, Its suicide" Samus preparing to engage landing sequence

The planet was covered with purple clouds so you couldnt see the surface unless you had some sort of x-ray vision, It also looked very stormy on the surface. This might pose trouble when entering the atmosphere.

"Samus, My sensors indicate there is no possible way to land because of the terrain what are your orders ?''

Samus let out a breath of frustration which made fog appear and disappear on her visor. "Might as well drop me off at the surface and you can orbit until i need you." Samus finished and disengaged the landing sequence.

Samus orbited until they reached the location from were the last transmission was sent from. She started coming into the planet at an angle, So they would circle the planet with out coming in too steep and possibly damaging or crashing the ship. As they were entering the atmosphere the ship shook allot and at one point samus thought the ship was going to fall apart. But it held and when they got on the other side of the clouds the ship was immediately covered in water .The rain was so profuse you could drown from just standing still. When she reached the drop off point she set the cordite's so that if she needed the ship they would meet there.

The planet was covered with giant fungi and rocks. You could hardly see the ground so for all Samus know the fungi could be 100 feet tall. She decided to get off at a large rock that was suitable enough to get off at. The ship was hovering next to it and the hatch opened up and Samus crawled up and stepped out. Their was a 10 foot gap between the ship and the rock. She jumped and landed directly in the center. She pressed a few buttons on her arm cannon and the ship left and soon disappeared into the clouds.

"Ok lets get started." Samus said turing on her head light.

She started looking for a way down and found a cliff at least two feet wide eight feet down and lowered her self and dropped onto it. She searched for another place to jump and finds nothing .She couldn't see the ground because it was covered by giant fungus was going to have to chance it and drop down and hope for the best.When she droped she was in the air for at least 10 seconds then she landed perfectly on her feet on the ground with a hard THUD. Her feet were embedded 5 inched into the ground .With ease she pulled her feet out of the sponge like ground. Her first objective was to find the researchers ship then find the scientist them self's . The mushrooms were at least fifty feet high and look poisonous. Moving through this fungi forest was remotely easy .She didn't get 50 yards until samus saw the ship and started making her way their . It had crashed but was still in tact. There was a clear plastic tent with a two monitors and equipment.

She walked up to one of the monitors and checked the second to last entry log. It was 2 hours ago. It said"we have crashed landed on a unknown planet. We have seen very bazaar animals. No sign of civilization." Then she checked the last one." We've found a cave 150 yards north from here . We've sent 5 of our researchers to the caves 3 hours ago. They haven't come back yet. I am going to take the last two people on the camp and go looking for them."

With that Samus started heading north. On the way Their she thought she saw something run in front of her. Then two more ran in the other direction. What ever creatures were here they knew she was here and that being so she didnt know weither these creatures were hostile or not so she powered up her power beam and waited. Without warning one of them ran into the light and leaped in to the air at her. Almost instantly she aimed and fired three shots and killed it in the air , It landed at her feet. She knelled down and studyed it. It was the size of a large dog with large sharp teeth and two tusk that were about 3 inches long on its bottom jaw. It had no tail, Big red eyes and a Green hide . It had three legs, two in the front one in the back. The animals paws were equipted with claws that would make mince meat out of my armor ,It was truly a grotesque animal.

Samus continued to go north until she came to a rock face. There was a cave opening about six by five feet. She hurriedly entered because she wanted to get out of the rain and open area.When inside she began to look for the scientist. She began walking and in about 5 minutes the cave Begain to expand and she found one of the first scientist. Unfortunately he was dead and hanging upside down . under him was a puddle of blood. On closer inspection ,his throut was torn and only had half a neck. Samus shuddered at the thought of how he died and started wondering if this has happened to every one else. She continued down the cave and it started to descend more and more . Soon she was at least 100 feet under ground the cave soon got wider and wider till she couldn't see one side of the cave. Ahead she saw a weird luminescent glow and started walking toward it. When she reached it she immediately knew what it was, It was phazon. It was very concentrated phazon. She took another step towards the edge untill she was 2 feet away . BELLOW . She turned to fight when suddenly the ground under here began to crumble."SHIT" Samus yelled as she began to fall. When she hit the phazon it felt like falling into jello. Her body began to go numb and she started feeling dizzy.

She would die if she didn't get out soon.


End file.
